KenshinGumi: Journey to Unite Family
by Ayuri Chamui
Summary: Seperated: Edo Period, year 1852 Reunited: Meiji Era, Year 12: 1879 Who is this new stranger that appears at the Kamiya Dojo? Will this new warrior prove to be friend or foe?
1. Thoughts of Edo

_Disclaimer:_

_This statement will not be shown in any of the chapters. The story is totally and completely fictional. I do note that Himura Kenshin-Hitikori Battousai is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Produced first in 1992 as a short story in Japan's Weekly Shonen Jump Special, and then as an anime, along with several O.V.A.'s, this story quickly became popular. There are many other fan-fiction and fan-art out there, so I thought I could contribute. At the beginning of each chapter, there will also be a legend of translation for the Japanese words being used. With that said please read and enjoy!_

**_Prologue Translations:_**

**_Buntai: Team_**

_**Enka: Related Family**_

**_Subeawaseru: To bring together; Unite_**

_**Tankyuu: Adventure; A Quest**_

_**Zokuto: Bandit; Robber**_

_(…Memories of the Edo-period, year 1852)_

Goosebumps pierced her skin all over, even though the heat from the sun was beating down upon the wooden deck. Slowly the swaying motion of the ship caused her to fall asleep; and as in many times before, she experienced a dream. A dream of repetition…

"_**But, mom, where are you going? Why come I can't go? It's not fair! I wanna…"**_

"_**Stay here! You will be safe here. I don't want them to find you. If you stay here in the brush and keep quiet, they won't find you. You'll be ok."**_

"_**Who? Who wants me mommy?"**_

"**_You need not worry about that, but we must save Shinta. They would want him the most. Hide now and I'll be right back. Please, love…"_**

"**_Sakura! Please, hurry! We must get to the next town over. We must go!"_**

"_**Mommy! You said you'd be right back…"**_

"_**There they are! Get back you little witch!"**_

'_**Ooof! Uhhhnn….my arm! That hurt! Why would he do that? Mommy's leaving? My arm hurts. I want to go with mommy! Oh no…NO! AKANE! KASUMI…MOMMY! NOOO…!'**_

…the vivid memories made her spring up; and she almost banged her head on a nearby railing. Her breathing was hoarse, ragged and rapid. It had obviously started raining since she fell asleep, for her face was damp due to her tears mingling with the moist air. Her skin was heated from the dream, but cold to the touch because of the cooling rain. Though trying her best to control herself, she began shaking all over. Successfully she calmed herself down, but almost methodically, she started crying.

"All these years, and I still can't shake that from my mind. That was night where the full moon shown brightly on death. Zokuto roaming and destroying many lives, murdering mothers and fathers…even entire families wiped out. The Edo-period of Japan, which brought so much blood-shed, was a country torn apart." – she reasoned through tears.

'Sakura's gone. Her sisters all killed at the same time. Then they went after Shinta. That's all I remember. After that, I must have blacked out.' – she paused in thought.

Looking up hesitantly, she noticed that the ship was still in opened waters. One of the crew had told her that it would take three weeks at the least for them to reach shore. That was a week ago.

"I need to get up out of this rain. Being wet isn't healthy. With night beginning to settle in, it's starting to make the rain cold also. I didn't know how long it would take to get from New York to Tokyo. A train ride from New York to San Francisco, and now a three week boat ride to Tokyo? I hope this isn't going to be too boring." - though she kept her voice low, she began talking to herself.

She vaguely noticed that some of the crew she passed was eyeing her with some interest. Finally she came upon her small cabin.

"I can't blame them. I must look awful. Heh, I'd say crazy. A five foot Japanese woman from America dressed like a man and carrying a sword; walks around talking and answering herself. But they don't understand. How could they?" – she undressed quickly, and grabbing a towel, begins drying her long hair.

It was amazing how long it stayed…even when she cut it. Every time she whacked it off, it seemed to grow longer than before. She hated it. The most recent cut was very short. It was hardly longer than a man's. She didn't mind either. It kept the 'wolves' away.

"I guess I should try to get some sleep. Maybe I won't have the dream again. Heh…I've had my nightmare for the day. I just can't believe that happened, and I still have these vivid dreams. But, for Shinta to have survived…I can't believe it! And now I'm on my way to see him. It's been decades since. Will he know me? Will he recognize his own sister?" – and with that she sank in a cloud of memories…


	2. Aigo Protection

_Note for all remaining chapters:_

_As you may have notice there are quite a few Japanese words used in this story. Since I'm learning the language, and also have the habit of story-writing; I figured it would be a grand idea to practice what I'm learning as a part of my writing. There a many dictionaries out there that translate Japanese to English and vice-versa. The one I use is at: __Jeffrey's Japanese/English Online Dictionary__. This has helped me out very well in my classes, and I hope it will be of help to you. _

**_Chapter 1 Translations – _**

**_Aigo: Protection_**

_**Furu: Bathhouse**_

_**Mabu Nasu: Fried Eggplant Dish**_

_**Misora: Beautiful Sky**_

_**Shinkara: Loving Heart By Nature**_

_**Taikyo: Universe; Sky**_

**_Yaki-zakana: Grilled Fish Dish_**

_**Zokuto: Bandit**_

_(…25 Years Ago)_

The air smelled faintly of mold and rain. She found herself warm and safe on a makeshift bed of straw, but was a little fearful as to where she was at and how she got there. Voices were in the distance outside, in the rain. They seem to be coming closer…

"I wonder if she's woken up. I question what could have happened to her. A child being of that tender age with a broken arm. Must have been horrid to have gone through whatever it was." – there was the voice of an older woman.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Misora. She didn't seem to be too damaged, beyond the broken arm. However, she is young and that is a concern to me whether or not the child will be ok. Tomorrow, after the rain lets up some, we'll take her into town to see the doctor. But for now, let's hurry up and cook dinner. I'm sure she's…" – he stopped as he opened the door. The little girl was sitting up in bed.

"Well, looks who's up! I can see that you're doing better. Are you alright little one?" – Misora tenderly asked, as she walked upon the child. The little girl didn't try to run, but sat in a way that showed she was scared.

"Don't be afraid. We'll not hurt you, my child. We found you out by the road down the street, last night. You were laying by the big red maple tree, Aigo. We, the older ones of the town, have named that tree. It's been here as a part of our village for the past thousand years. You are safe here with us. My name is Misora. My husband here is Taikyo. And what is your name?" – Misora kindly asked the child as she sat on the bed.

"Shinkara." – the little girl replied in a sullen voice. She stopped looking at the sling that held her arm, and begin looking at her feet.

Misora was about to ask her another question, when Taikyo touched her arm. He gestured that it had been enough. It was good enough for the child to be able to speak.

"Well, how about we get to that dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." – he said, as he made his way over to the cooking pot. He sat down the freshly caught fish, two buckets of rice and a basket of vegetables and fruit.

"We went fishing earlier, while you were sleeping. So how about we have some yaki-zakana, and mabo nasu? I'm sure you'll love it. Misora's cooking is the best!" – he said, reassuringly.

The girl still sat there looking at her feet. Misora gave a concerned look at her husband. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned her toward the girl. Misora once again took a tender seat next to Shinkara.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?" – she asked.

Shinkara looked up at the woman. She was old, and her face seemed nothing but wrinkles. But her smile touched Shinkara's heart. She broke out in tears.

"Oh honey! Whatever happened, it'll be ok. We're here to take care of you. Think of this as your new home and us as your grandparents. This is home for you for as long as you like and need. I'm sure you'll miss your family, but there is nothing that can be done about it now." – Misora put her arm around the child and tried to calmly comfort her.

"The men aren't coming here, are they?" – through breaths and sobs, the question managed to escape Shinkara's lips.

"I wonder of whom she speaks." – exclaimed Taikyo.

"The men with the swords. They killed everybody. My mom, Shinta, and the others." – Shinkara said through tears.

"No. Our little village is protected. There will be peace for you here." – he replied. 'She must be talking about 'zokuto'. Their kinds are always causing heartache. Even much more than the various shogunates. The horror this poor child must have seen.'

"Shinkara. You are not to be afraid any longer. What Taikyo says is true. I am very sorry you've lost your family, but here you have found a home. In the morning, we'll take you to the doctor to tend to your arm, but for now, how about you clean up some and we can prepare for dinner?" – Misora offered, and surprisingly, to them both, she smiled. Shaking her head in approval, Shinkara hopped down off the bed.

A smile came across Misora's face. Taikyo returned the expression and started to head for the fire to prepare dinner. Misora stood up, and noticed that Shinkara had taken a hold of her finger. Exchanging loving glances, they began walking toward the furu.


	3. Quick Healer

**_Chapter 2 Translations – _**

_**Baasan: Grandmother**_

_**Houtai: Bandage**_

_**Jiisan: Grandfather**_

_(…Two Months Later, Spring)_

"So what did the doctor say?" – Taikyo asked. Misora and he were in the back yard tending to the garden.

"He said that we could take the houtai off her arm in a few weeks. I know it's been a little uncomfortable, but it's necessary. If we removed it anytime soon, he said her arm might not grow back properly." – she replied. She had earlier come back from the doctor in picking up medicine for Shinkara.

"I know. It's just that she can't play at recess with the other children. The sensei told me that she looks so lonely having to sit with him. You know, Misora, she is left handed. So, because her left arm was broken, it's difficult for her to participate in class activities." – he said, grunting here and there, picking cabbage.

"Yes, I know. I hope it mends back well. To have something terrible and violent happened to such a person at only three years old! I hope she's able to have a happy childhood, and not let something like this mar her." – she replied, grunting as he.

"Well, time can only tell. We just have to be supportive. But we can't let her become afraid to experience life, either. Maybe…" – he was cut off.

"Baasan! Jiisan! Look what I did in school today!" – Shinkara came running up the steps toward the home. "Hey, where are you?"

"We're here in the back yard, in the garden." – came the answer from Taikyo.

"Hey, look what I did!" – she finally stated, as she came around to the back. "See…look!"

They both looked in astonishment. She was holding up the bamboo paper drawing with her left arm! With a grand smile upon her face, she didn't understand why they were looking at her so frighteningly.

"What is it? What did I do?" – the startled look on their faces made her frown. "I drew a picture of us…"

"Oh, no! Don't cry Shinkara! Come here and let's take a look. Why it's beautiful! I take it, that's me, and Misora, and the little one must be you. You drew this today with your left hand?" – Taikyo asked. He was so proud of her, and in every way he could, he showed her how he felt. It was as if she was his progeny.

"Yep I did! Ain't it nice! We can hang it up by the front door! That way, all the people in the village can see it. My arm doesn't hurt any more. Can I take this thing off?" – she asked, drying her tears.

"Of course we'll hang it up. But, maybe it'll be best to do what the doctor says." – Misora offered, getting up to join her husband. Taking a look at the picture, "We ought to hang it right in front of the main entrance. It is a beautiful drawing dear; you did a wonderful job. Now, let's go inside and get a snack and some tea. How's that?"

"YAY!" – Shinkara exclaimed, heading for the house.

"What is it, Taikyo?" – Misora asked her husband, as soon as Shinkara was out of earshot.

"I'm concerned about her. She doesn't know who her real parents are. With her having no last name, she must be a peasant. So that means the people she was with could have been slavers." – he stood there with a concerned frown.

"I don't see why we should be concerned about all that now. The child is only three, Taikyo. Telling her that now would only make her experience more unnecessary pain." – she replied.

"True, but we have to tell her eventually." – he said.

"Yes, we will. But until that time…" – she trailed off, heading for the house, after Shinkara.


	4. Out of School

**_Chapter 3 Translations –_**

_**Cheisha: Wise; Wisdom**_

_**Fujin: Mrs.; Wife**_

_**Omoyaku: Heavy Responsibilities**_

_**Zokuto: Bandits**_

_(…20 Years Ago)_

"So, what are you saying? Allow her to learn martial arts? She's only eight!" – Taikyo exclaimed with some anger in his voice.

"I'm only saying she's a very active and highly intelligent child. She's already mentally outgrown many of her fellow classmates. I can sense restlessness about her, and she needs to release it. She must be taught how to successfully control it. Either she'll find a way to release it, or someone will easily manipulate her for their own liking. I'm sure that's something she doesn't have to experience." – the schoolteacher explained.

It had now been five years since Misora and Taikyo found Shinkara by the maple tree. She'd grown in many ways, but she was still a young child. It was true that she was very restless, and that she has a loving heart by nature; but she was getting to the age where many children were used in various ways to bring in money. Some were used in brothels, restaurants, hotels, and even shogunates as assassins. Someone could use or enslave her, if she wasn't guided and taught properly.

"I know what you mean. This era we live in is one of barbarity, and it's our young who suffer the most. So what exactly is it that you suggest? Maybe if I'm able to figure something out I could tell the fujin. It would be easy for her to swallow, if it came from me." – Taikyo finally gave in, against his better judgment.

"Well, you can have her learn a martial art from any of the neighborhood dojos in the near-by town of Nara. Or find her a well respected sensei who can teach her a sword technique. Do you understand?" – the teacher asked.

"Yes, I think I do. Do you have a suggestion of someone who could maybe teach her both?" - he asked.

"There is one by the name of Seijuro Hiko. But it is known only to me and a few others of his whereabouts. I think he's somewhere in the mountains near Kyoto. But, that would be a little too far for you. Plus, he has a student already; and he never takes on more than one. I'm not sure, but I think, the boy was an orphan he saved from some zokuto about five years ago. I can get in contact with him and see if there's someone else who could be a sensei for Shinkara." – the teacher concluded, standing up. Taikyo joined him.

"Well, only if he knows someone here near our village, Omoyaku; or near the local town of Nara. Humm…" – Taikyo hesitated at the front entrance. For a few moments he just stood there, seeming to be in a dream. His mind was far away, fixing together the time span of what was said of Hiko's student and Shinkara. He just had to know…

"Sensei, before you talk to him, I have one last question. Do you happen to know what Seijuro-san's student looks like?" – he asked in a stammer of a voice.

"Well, that's a very strange and interesting question. He's ummm…a wirily looking boy with red hair and blue-violet eyes. I was told that he's good-hearted, but very high-strung at times and…oh my goodness! Are you saying…?" – the teacher paused. He stood staring at Taikyo with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying anything. But it would seem that Shinkara and Seijuro-san's student might be family. He could be her older sibling. Yes…the boy who was with the rest of the slavers. He too was being sold that night. So, Seijuro-san is instructing him and helping him understand the values of life. That is good." – Taikyo stood there with the teacher trying to piece together what they both have come to realize.

"That would explain why Shinkara and Hiko's student look a lot alike, and the attitude of them both...about the same. Too bad I wasn't able to get the child's name. It was about two months ago that I was able to meet up with Hiko-san. I crossed him on the road that leads from Nara to Kyoto. The child was with him. Oh well, if you want, I can talk to him about Shinkara." - the teacher was explaining to Taikyo all the details.

"I don't think that would be necessary. If Hiko's training the child, it might interfere with the boy's growth. As of now, we'll withhold this until the right time. See if you can find someone closer to our town…maybe someone in the hills nearby. Would that be something you can do?" – Taikyo responded, with some thought.

"I'll see what I can do. Well, if we're not going to let the boy know of his sister, are you going to tell Shinkara?" – Mr. Cheisha asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk with Misora first. It's always good to do that. She's better at handling these things than me. I want to thank you for all your help and also for the information. Don't worry, we'll continue to take care of Shinkara and make sure she'll not fall into the wrong hands. Thank you very much Mr. Cheisha." – after shaking hands, they parted.

'So Shinta is still alive! She would be very happy to hear of this. But, what will her reaction be? Will she want to go looking for him, or will she be content to stay here with us? I wanted so much to tell her about her real family, and now that I have the chance; I don't think it would be the best idea. I must think this out first. But I can't spend too much time, especially now that Shinkara isn't going to school anymore. Her idle hands surly will quickly find evil.' – Taikyo's thoughts were heavy as he made his way back to the house.


	5. Restlessness!

**_Chapter 4 Translations – _**

**_Ajina: Clever; Witty_**

_**Houtai: Bandage**_

_**Junsa: Police; Policeman**_

_**Soodo: Sword**_

_**Zokuto: Bandit**_

_(…Six Months Later, Winter)_

"Do you think she misses us?" – Misora said in-between mouthfuls of rice.

"Maybe a little, but I'm sure Tsugata Ajina-san has her more than busy learning some form of the Battou-jutsu sword technique. He tried to explain it all to me, but I really didn't understand it all." – he said.

"Sounds to be a lot of mumbo-jumbo stuff to me. Well, with all that, she should have a pretty level head when she gets back to us." – she replied.

"Hopefully! Hee, Hee…either that or she'll be more screwed up than ever!" – he said through a forced laugh.

"Taikyo-san! Let's hope for the best. I'm sure she'll be more informed in fighting and swordsmanship; and quite energetic with them both, but she'll be ok. She has to be. We can't be around for her forever. She has to find herself a decent life, and still be able to defend herself. You know how it is for women." – Misora sadly said.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to say that. I was joking…well; maybe I shouldn't joke like that. You know I care for her." – he said, putting his chop-sticks down.

"Yeah, and so do I. We both love her, but her energy was just too much for our old age to handle. Remember what happened?" – she questioned. And with that, they both sat in muted remembrance…

**_About three weeks after Cheisha-san's visit, he returned with a list of possible masters who were accepting new students. Taikyo hesitated to tell Misora about it, but he quickly found out that he didn't have to be so apprehensive. _**

_**One day, after returning from Nara in selling vegetables, he was greeted by a very upset Misora. Shinkara apparently had tried jumping on top of a roof, in imitation of one of the "soodo-junsa". She had seen one of them chase a thief, who was trying to evade the authorities by climbing a tree. The junsa had easily jumped on a nearby house and effortlessly caught the criminal.**_

_** In imitation of this, Shinkara tried doing the same thing, only to end up hurting her ankle. She complained all month because the doctor had to put her leg in a houtai. She hated having to stay around the house all day, and help with the chores. Her complaining eventually got to Misora so badly, that as soon as the houtai came off, she was begging Taikyo to do something about Shinkara's restlessness.**_

_**So the subject of her attending a dojo came up. He showed her the list of the masters that were available in the local area. Instead of deciding, they allowed Shinkara to pick…**_

_**"YAY! So, I don't have to do chores anymore?" – Shinkara asked wide-eyed and totally irrepressible.**_

**_"Well, not here anymore, anyway. So where do you think you want to go? There are two masters in Nara who teach ninpou, where you can learn some the ninja arts. There are also at least six who live in the city of Kyoto: two teaches aikido, three who teach jujutsu, and one who teaches Chinese karate. There's another one further toward Kyoto…but, never mind him…" – Taikyo was cut off._**

_**"What do you mean 'never mind'?" – came the question from the reddened-face of happiness.**_

_**"Well, dear, Kyoto is too far away. It would take some days just to get there from here. Your master might not let you visit as often if you were further away from us." – Misora tried to explain. However, the face that stared back at her was blank.**_

_**"Oh. Who else is there? Is that all?" – her questions seemed to roll off her tongue.**_

_**"No there's one more: a 'Mr. Tsugata Ajina'. There isn't much about him. See, we got this information from your teacher. He knew you were getting close to being out of school, and wanted you to be taken care of. I found out that the masters in Nara run respected schools, and the master near Kyoto really has a student already. But, your sensei gave us almost no information on Ajina-san. I understand that he is a master in the fighting of Batto-justu. So, what do you want to do, Shinkara?" – he finally asked.**_

_**"Is Bat-jusoo-whatever fun?" – she asked.**_

**_"Honey, I don't think any…" – Misora started, but was cut off by a wave of Taikyo's hand._**

_**"It's as fun as you make it. There will be some work involved, but I'm sure that you and Ajina-san will be able to approach that with like minds. So, who do you want to see? Remember, once you choose, you can't change." – Taikyo stated in a stern voice.**_

_**"I'll try the 'Ajina-san' person. Is she close by?" – the answer was totally innocent.**_

_**"I think Ajina-san's living near our village, somewhere in the foothills to the west. And Tsugata Ajina is a man…do you still wanna go?" – he tentatively asked, and after a long pause…**_

_**"Sure! He'll teach me how to jump off stuff." – she said through a grin.**_

_**"I'm sure he will. And next time you won't fall and hurt your ankle either." – Misora added.**_

"And when I'm good at Bat-jusoo-whatever, I'll find those 'zokuto-turds' and kill them for what they did…" – Taikyo mouthed, remembering exactly what Shinkara said to Misora's reply.

"She'll never come back to us, will she?" – Misora asked; her face swallowed in a river of tears.

Taikyo got up, crossed the fire and sat next to his wife. He knew exactly how she felt. They were never able to have children. Misora was sold to a brothel at a young age, and her reproductive organs were greatly damage. He met her one day, and took her as his wife once he left being a teacher of art. _(As of now, they grow vegetables and sell them in a food-mart in local Nara.)_ They had been married for twenty-four years and were childless, until five-and-half years ago. Now, it seems they were going to loose the one they loved between them the most.

"She'll return to us, my love. I just hope that we'll be alive to greet her." – he replied to her anguish, holding her in his arms, and speaking a tender voice upon her ear.

'I just hope that she doesn't change for the worst. Oh, I hope our dear Shinkara doesn't loose her soul to violence…" – he mentally prayed, shedding tears of his own.


	6. Who is Tsugata?

_**Chapter 5 Translations:**_

**_Bokuto: A Wooden Sword_**

_**Daikon: The East Asian Giant White Radish**_

_**Katana: Japanese Sword (2.13ft in length and worn blade-up, through the obi.)**_

_**Menuki: Criss-crossed wrappings On a Sword's Handle**_

_**Obi: Belt Sash of a Kimono**_

**_Tachi: Japanese Sword (2.46ft in length and worn blade-down, tied to the obi.)_**

_**Tsuka: The Handle of a Japanese Sword**_

_(…10 Years Ago)_

"**_Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu: Do Ryu Sen!_**" – in a forceful tone, Shinkara, with the aid of her tachi, strikes the ground. This technique sends earthy soil hitting a nearby tree.

"Great. Watch out now, as so not to get hurt." – Tsugata teaches.

"What do you mean?" – Shinkara asks, seemingly unaware of the cherry-blossom tree she's hit. It was cut by one of the hidden rocks in the soil and ended up breaking in half. "Oh, my! I didn't know…Oooff!" – she barely escapes the fallen tree's path, landing in a crouched position on a nearby bolder.

"You knew of the rock that was in the dirt, and yet, you say 'what do you mean?'. I think that will be all for today. How about you go and pick some eggplant from the garden for dinner. I'll clean up in the furu. We'll meet up at the house." – Tsugata commanded.

After giving her sensei a respected bow, Shinkara _(with a somewhat conceited smirk)_, sheathed her sword. On the outset, her training began with the use of a bokuto. However, by the age of twelve, Tsugata thought it better to begin training her with a katana. Her abilities grew to the point where he provided her with a tachi, of which she has been using ever since. With the growth of her abilities, her thin body had to provide her with the muscles to match. The various techniques were learned using the combined weight of the sword with the metal tsuka _(besides the menuki)_ and metal sheath. Though tied to her obi, it moved quite clumsily as she hopped off the rock and headed for the garden.

'She's doing much better than I thought she would. Starting out at only eight years old, I figured she'd be too old to train. However, her skills have surpassed any of my doubted expectations…especially for a female.' – he stood staring at her, thinking. Once again heading for the house, He then continued…

'It has been quite some time since Yan has sent one of his spies. Eventually they will find us. However, now that Shinkara's reaching a superior level of swordsmanship, I need to test her. Only then will I reach my potential as a master. I'll be able to best the Qing dynasty and remove the last vestige of decay that now claims our country. Removing the heir wasn't enough…I must return! Yes, it's about time for Shinkara and me to be parting soon. Hummm? What was that?' – he paused in his thoughts, and noticed something out the corner of his eye. He could feel some negativity coming from the north of the forest.

"Come on out! I know you're here! I know what you're after!" – Tsugata exclaimed, getting ready to unsheathe his sword.

"If you know what we want, then why not turn and run, old man? You are in no shape to fight me, not to mention all of my men." – a young man calmly walked out of the forest, along with about thirty others. He was not Japanese.

"Mr. Yan Jihen of the Qing Imperial Forces! How is it that you have found me?" – with sword in hand, Tsugata demanded a direct answer.

"You have no idea, Tsugata? Or shall I say…Do Fan Zhan! You, who have deserted your post, deserted your men…deserted your own country!" – Yan responded, unsheathing his own sword.

"Before we set to battle, why not tell me how you found me. For I already know why you're here." – Tsugata again demanded.

They had all quickly gathered in the front of the house. All the men have surrounded the two who were setting their eyes one against the other. As they stood ready to fight…

'I can't believe that garden grew this much in such little time! I wonder how he's going to prepare the fish. I love it when he adds in those daikon radishes!' – Shinkara considers, as she approaches the house. However, she begins to hear voices…

"Chinese! Why is Tsugata-sama speaking in Chinese?" – she exclaims. Upon approaching the old cherry blossom tree to the left of the house, she notices about thirty Chinese ninjas who have surrounded Tsugata and another man who appears to be Chinese.

'What's going on?' – she questions, as she drops the vegetables. 'Tsugata-sama is strong, but he might need my help. But I don't know what's happening. I'm scared! My legs won't move!' – she concludes, staying where she is in muted view.


	7. Manipulation

"Of course I'll tell you. You have been missing for quite some time Do Fan Zhan. We've been watching you. Our spies have kept us informed every six months for the last fifteen years. We've learned more about you over the years, while you've been here in Japan than when you were at the palace in China." – Yan began.

"I'm sure the country has been getting along well with out me. I'm still confused as to how you've been able to find me, since your 'spies' haven't been able to contact you." – Tsugata responded, still holding his sword in a defensive matter.

"In many ways it has been getting along great without you, however, the country isn't the same. The _'British East India Company'_ has taken over much of the Chinese influence. Hong Kong has now become the center for our country's support. Those of us fighting for the old China are having more problems now than ever before. However, that is not what you should concern yourself with. It is your soul we are after this day. You will pay for the assassination of the prince: Fei Bi Gong!"– Yan was interrupted.

"Get a hold of yourself! I believe the Westerners were, and are still, trying to help. It was you, along with other scum of the Qing dynasty that had the common people in subjection! Your laws and teachings were far too heavy for much of the country to carry. It was you who destroyed my life, my position in the royal court, my family, and my dearest love, Mei Chang!" – Tsugata replied from the heart.

"You took an oath to protect the royal family. In turning traitor and joining the Westerners, you've aided in corrupting our country's leaders. You claimed to protect the peasants, who were and still are trapped in the middle; but you ended up giving them over to the Westerns…aiding in the trade of opium…" – Yan tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"The prince had to die, for he stood in the way of progress and imports. I would have ended the emperor's life also, but upon being discovered, I had to leave. Once I learned your men had murdered my family and Mei Chang, there wasn't anything left in China. So I headed for Japan, and found my home here in the foothills of Omoyaku. This has been the ideal place for me to live, and I've been here for almost forty years." – he concluded.

His emotions had also allowed him to drop his guard some. Yan noticed this, and took the opportunity to test Tsugata's true motives…

"Yes, you have. You have cowered yourself here, trying to elude your own judgment. And here recently, it seems you've gained a new student; or shall I say shield. I see you're teaching her Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu. However, it doesn't surprise me that you would be using such a technique in the short amount of time, since you've been here. You were nothing short of the greatest in various Ninpou arts in China. But to teach it to a woman? You have indeed changed, Do Fan Zhan!" – Yan taunted.

However, Tsugata had a test of his own…

"Yes I have. With the help of _'The 12th Master_' of Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu, I was able to progress very well. He was able to pass his knowledge on to but two, who are now masters: me and one other, Hiko Seijuro. Hiko-san has found his student in a young man by the name Himura Kenshin, and I have now given my skilled knowledge to Ajina Shinkara. Now that you have more information than you need, will you finally explain to me how you found me?" – he asked.

Instead of an answer, Yan replied with his weapon. With unbelievable quickness, he lessened the space between them. Even though Tsugata took a hefty step back, the swing of the Yan's sword removed some of his hair.

Quickly, he replied with a block of his sword. They danced like this for several minutes, until one of Yan's men threw a fistful of stars. With a circular motion of his sword, Tsugata was able to divert the stars back toward the men, killing four in the process.

"_ENOUGH!_ I want to know what led you in finding me here!" – Tsugata demanded.

"Command the wench to approach us. She should hear this as well." – Yan requested.

'Oh no! He didn't!' – Tsugata silently realized; however with his plan coming to fruition, he released a silent smirk. Turning his attention over to Shinkara, who was hiding behind the left of the house, he commanded: "Shinkara! Approach!" – even though her legs felt as if they were made of steel, she obeyed without hesitation.

'I wonder what could be happening. I'm only gathering bits and pieces of what their talking about; and now this Yan guy wants me? What on earth for? I'm not a part of this!' – she stood thinking, however taking her stand beside her sensei.

He looked her square in her eyes, and gave a slight movement of his left eye. She quickly understood, preparing herself for a possible battle.

"I suggest that you find your place in life, girl. Women's place is at the home, serving her man upon his return, not out learning swordsmanship. But, as it is, you have no home to go to once this is over." – Yan spoken, with a very odious tone.

Shinkara gave Tsugata a confused look. He responded, "I understand you have been following some of the conversation, yes? Yan and I are from China. He has followed me here to Japan, and has been keeping an eye on me years before I became your sensei. He knows of your grandparents. He's respected you enough in speaking to you in your native tongue, however, I'm afraid you do not want to hear…" – he was cut off, for Shinkara finally understood. She turned her attention to Yan…

"_YOU!_ _**How could you? You killed them to find us!** YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM! **PREPARE YOURSELVES!**_" – she shouted in anger, tears forming in her eyes. Her breathing became hoarse and ragged. She ripped her sword from its sheathe.

"Hahahahahaaa! What a young fool you've trained Do Fan Zhan! How dare she demand that we…?" – the last sentence escaped his lips as his head rolled over near the bonsai bush. His body followed.

"Who's next?" – she questioned, however no one moved. "Well, you can all go to your pathetic graves, carrying your _SINS IN SLIENCE_!" – she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

With several Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu attacks, she ended up quickly making a jigsaw puzzle of the last of Yen's men.

"**_Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu Tsui Sen_**!" – and with that, the last man was split in half.


	8. the eyes

_**Chapter 7 Translations – **_

_**Baka: Stupid; Idiot**_

_**Gaishou: Whore; Bi**_

_**Hitikori: Man-Slayer**_

As the fallen men lay as manure upon the ground, she turned her attention to her master. He stood by the house, waiting for her to finish. Her breathing was strangely calm and her countenance was collected. Walking over to her master, she was still in a fighting stance.

"You didn't tell me." – she started.

"There was nothing to tell." – he responded.

"How do you figure that? Misora and Taikyo are most likely dead. You could have first of all told me that you were Chinese." – she said coldly.

"Yes, I could have." – he replied, with the same coolness.

"And you didn't help me." – she growled.

"You didn't need any help." – he said, finally meeting her stance.

"You are not what you seem, are you?" – she questioned.

"I am what I need to be, and that's really all you need to know." – he replied.

"Don't play coy with me, you dog. And don't lie to me! I've lost everything and ten years of my life to someone I don't even know. I want some information…" – she took a fighter's step in confrontation. Her anger was apparent in her demeanor, and this gave him a hint of apprehension. "…and you're gonna give it to me!" – she stated with quite some emotion.

'She's good, but she can't be better than me. I'm not even a master, so she's not as good as she could be. But I need to be cautious. She couldn't have understood everything that was said between Yan and me. I'll keep the act I'd played with Yan. Once I've distracted her enough, I'll kill her.' – he thought evilly, then said…

"I'm a son of a Japanese woman and a Chinese man. I was able to posses my position in the Qing palace only because of my unequaled skills. If I had to rely on my race, I would have been quickly eradicated. My whole family would have perished. I did what I did in order to save those I love." – he explained.

"No you didn't. You did what you did in order to save your own life. From what Yan said, your family died anyway, because of some war. You must have known that was going to eventually happen. You knew accepting me as a student was putting my grandparents in danger, along with me." – she said in a very livid voice.

'How did she know what was being said? I know she can't understand Chinese! I must take a different approach' – he thought, and then quickly stated...

"Taking anger with me will not solve this situation. There must be a way we…" – he started.

"What else must I learn about the Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu sword style from you?" – she said, changing the subject to one of her liking.

"All I can teach." – was his reply.

"Exactly." – she stated. Unseen to his eye, she quickly removed his sword from his hand.

"Shinkara! You acquiescent yourself to a position in fighting me? I am your sensei. This is the worst form of treachery!" – he advised her.

"You are not my sensei. You are not even a sensei! You might be great in some ninja arts in China, but you are no master of Hiten-Misurugi Ryu. If there is one thing I learned in school, is that masters of swordsmanship passes their knowledge over to only one person. So _The 12th Master _has passed his knowledge and kills over to, as you say, Seijuro Hiko, who's passed it to Himura Kenshin, who will become _The 14th Master_. So I know…" – he cut her off.

"You have been mistaken child. I am _The 13th Master_ of the Hiten-Misurugi Ryu sword technique." – he said, standing ready to defend himself.

"You can't be! You can't! Yan said you only _knew_ the style and _used_ it…he didn't say you've _mastered_ it. You ran from your post not because you were a traitor, but because you are a criminal!" – her mind came to the final realization.

"What if that's so? I have been able to defeat every last ninja Yan has sent. With the help of _The 12th Master_, I gained enough knowledge to add to my own skills to become a Hitokiri. And now to have my own student, it truly makes me a master. He claimed that he had a successor, but how could he? How could he not assign that title to me? He had to die… along with the prince of the Qing dynasty! And now you, you child…" – he stammered, taking steps toward her.

"You knew he was going to kill my grandparents. He was looking for you, and you knew all along. You knew it would anger me, and that I'd kill them. You wanted me to do that, so that you were able to test my abilities. I can't believe I've been here with you for the past ten years. You're crazy, and you have deluded yourself! You're a man who has murdered, and turned traitor to his own country; a man who killed _The 12th Master_ of the Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu, and…" – she was cut off.

"You will hold your tongue child, or I'll…" – growing in anger, she cut him off.

"You dare to lecture me? You ran from your country because you thought you could no longer help. Your family died not because they were peasants or because you were half Japanese, but because you went traitor. And the people of China were not your responsibility. Times change, and there isn't anything you can do about it. You were a coward! You came here to Japan, claiming to have learned the Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu just to make yourself feel better! So, I have no idea what you've been teaching me for the last ten years! You are a coward Mr. Dớ Fan Zhản! You've lived that way for forty years, and you will die this way…" – she was about to raise her sword, but he had disappeared.

"Behind you, idiot!" – he stood behind her, ready to swing his sword he'd managed to retrieve.

"An after-image, I think." – she replied, showing up to his left.

He sideswiped her, taking a swing of his sword, directing it to her mid-section. However, he misses, and she counter-attacks. For over ten minutes they dance in swords as such, then…

"Why not join me?" – he offered. "I'm going to be the best at the Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu technique. We can together find Seijuro Hiko and Himura Kenshin and destroy them both. Join me and together we can go back to China…take over…rule…" – he said, breathing heavily, an insane blood-lust in he eyes.

'Yes, my little baka gaishou! A little closer and I'll gut you for sure!' – he connived evilly.

"Are you insane? You are evil…evil must be destroyed immediately." – and with that she disappeared…

"**_Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu Do Ryu Sen!_**" – standing to his right, she commanded her sword, hitting the earth.

"You silly child. I taught you! You cannot defeat…" –he blocked it. And after the dust settled, she was no where to be found.

**_Ryu Tsui Sen_**!" – her voice from above his head.

He drew a counter defense.

"**_SHA-BLING!_**" – time stood still. The left sleeve of her kimono was cut at the waist, revealing the houtai that covered her dainty breast. His sword was broke in half, his kimono severed from shoulder to waist. With blood showering her and the ground, he fell. His breathing was broken and slowing.

"You…you will not live long. They found us by watching your grandparents. He…Yen, sent men to visit me every six months as he said. I killed every last one…but the one who must have seen me visit Mr. Cheisah that day…the day I accepted to train you. They…they knew of you for ten years now. They…they know of you now. They will send more to find…me…to find you." – he managed.

"Let them come! I'll kill them all. Unlike you, I am not afraid. This country took everything from me, and I'm no coward. I will not run. I'll find the source of all of this; you scum, and do what you couldn't! I'll slay this evil, and then I'll be free. **_You die now!_**" – she concluded, raising her sword in a death-swing.

"…the eyes of a true Hitokiri…" – the last of what he saw.

Swinging her sword to clear of the rest of the blood, she sheathed it. It took her a good bit of two hours dragging the dead to the house, and after gathering up all her things and changing into something clean, she lit the fire. With the house already engulfed in flames, she headed for the road, leaving the place she called home for the last ten years.

"Before heading for China, I'll pay my respects to Misora and Taikyo." – she said to herself. She looks up toward the moon, and indeed her scarlet eyes flash the face of a true Hitokiri.


End file.
